<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AC】【HC】face time by heiyulan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737075">【AC】【HC】face time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan'>heiyulan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:52:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>·感谢塞北太太</p>
<p>    ·科技拉近人与人之间的距离，特殊时期请继续保持社交距离：）</p>
<p>    ·产卵器play 视频play pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AC】【HC】face time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>合上文件夹，海尔森靠在椅子上闭目回忆文档的内容，再过一个小时他跟布鲁姆公司有一场重要的商业会谈，Abstergo的安全系统屡遭攻击，布鲁姆公司提供的ctOS的漏洞简直跟筛子一样。本来这种事情不需要海尔森亲自出面，但是为了表示Abstergo的重视给布鲁姆公司施加压力，海尔森还是带着谢伊亲自飞到芝加哥了一趟。技术不是他特别擅长的，但在对方面前可不能表现得他一窍不通。</p>
<p>海尔森捏了捏鼻梁，也不知道康纳现在怎么样了。这孩子跑出家门和几个狐朋狗友合租了一套房子，美其名曰上学方便，结果大半个月没回过家。他的房子距离康纳的大学也不过半小时车程罢了？</p>
<p>“嗡——”口袋里的手机震了又震，海尔森烦躁地睁开眼打算怒骂这时候打扰他思考的家伙——好吧，给他打电话的正是他刚才念叨的康纳。</p>
<p>“康纳，你最好有足够的理由。”</p>
<p>“爸爸，我…呜呜……我好害怕……”</p>
<p>听筒那头传来的声音确确实实是属于康纳的没有错，可他的男孩什么时候会用这口吻和他说话了？一瞬间心头划过种种不详的猜测，海尔森正襟危坐严肃地问：“发生了什么？”希望不是他最不想见到的状况，如果康纳被人绑架了，被人伤害了……抓着手机的指节发白，他把音量调到了最高，希望能听出更多细节。</p>
<p>“拿不出来了了。”康纳说。</p>
<p>“什么？”海尔森愣了一下，“你现在是一个人吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，”那头传来一阵窸窸嗦嗦的声音，“室友们都出门了，只剩下我在家。”</p>
<p>海尔森松了一口气，靠回椅背上：“那么，是什么拿不出来了？”海尔森重重地叹了口气，“小事情打电话给钟点工处理，严重点的打911.康纳，你知道我现在人在芝加哥，帮不上忙。”</p>
<p>“你难道想让别人来帮我？”康纳的声音拔尖，满是不可思议。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“我不想让别人看见我这幅样子。”顺势的，语音通话切换成了facetime，海尔森毫无防备地接通了。</p>
<p>要不是海尔森目前也只有一个人独处，定力够好，他怕是要当场把手机从窗口扔下去。他的儿子、康纳·肯威，赤身裸体地出现在镜头里，一看就是刚洗过澡去完毛涂了润肤乳把自己整得极其美味的男孩躺倒在床上，身边散放着几样情趣玩具。镜头扫过的一瞬间，海尔森已经发现，这些东西是康纳搬出去后自己买的，他都还未曾见过。</p>
<p>“我只有不到一个小时时间，康纳，以防你不知道，我现在可处在一个随时随地都有摄像头的城市。”权衡了一下工作和娱乐，海尔森决定先暂时以工作为重。</p>
<p>“但是，”康纳举着手机翻了个身，把镜头对准了自己的屁股，“东西陷在里面拿不出来了。我绝对不想因为这个去医院。爸爸，你就帮帮我吧……”男孩挺翘饱满的巧克力色臀瓣占据了屏幕的大半部分，丰满的臀肉夹着条深深的臀缝，一些不满液体已经把那儿搞得乱七八糟了。镜头能够捕捉的床单也湿了一大块，显然康纳自己玩上一会了。</p>
<p>落在一旁的小圆球海尔森依稀察觉了那是什么，“你应该学会一件事，就是不能背着我偷偷取乐。”认出那些小圆球的瞬间，海尔森就向自己的内心屈服，工作还有一小时呢不是嘛。“让我看清楚点，这样我还是不知道你到底又把什么东西放进了你的小屁股里。”</p>
<p>康纳哼了哼，得意洋洋的冲着镜头坏笑：“爸爸，我先告诉你我怎么把它们放进去的。”他显然准备充足，床尾架了一座时下正流行的直播支架，带柔光灯的那种。康纳把手机在支架上放好趴回床上，敲了敲自己耳朵里的蓝牙耳机。“听得清楚吗？”</p>
<p>感谢发达的科技。后置摄像头清楚地捕捉了康纳的一举一动，在柔光灯的加持下，康纳本就光滑如丝绸的皮肤现在看起来就像完美的甘纳许，令人隔着屏幕就想咬上一口。海尔森仍算镇静，哑着嗓子回答：“看得不是很清楚。Boy，把你的腿打开，先让我知道你往里塞了什么。”</p>
<p>康纳听话地趴跪，塌下腰把屁股抬高冲着镜头的方向做了两个电臀动作，然后才用肩膀撑着自己两手抓住臀瓣掰开。“它现在滑到更里面了！”男孩的喘息声在酒店客房里回荡，微微张开的小穴不时地滴落一两滴乳黄色的液体。粘稠的、半透明的液体就像是贪恋康纳的体温，依依不舍地挂在穴口，在男孩发抖地收紧小穴后才往下坠了几分，又过了几秒才抵抗不住地球引力落到了床单上。</p>
<p>“说清楚，否则我无法帮你。”</p>
<p>“唔，产卵器的卵，它滑到了更里面我拿不出来了。”</p>
<p>“产卵器？”海尔森挑眉，他倒没想过这个呢。</p>
<p>康纳的手伸出了镜头外，摩挲了一下拿回一根造型奇特、满是肉刺的玩具。就像那些带货的网红一样，康纳兴致勃勃地翻身端坐起来，抓着底座把柱体放在自己掌心，向着镜头那侧的海尔森介绍：“就是这个，中空的，可以把卵从这里塞进去。”他一边说一边演示，手指戳进了肉乎乎的产卵器中间，从另一头滴下的液体判断，康纳刚才屁股滴出的液体就是所谓的“卵”没错了。</p>
<p>肉色的柱体在康纳手中晃了又晃，底座上伸出的细长触手也随着动作柔软地在空中游曳。随后，康纳展示了他自己做的“卵”，一个三指宽拇指长的黄色半透明小球。“看，就把它塞进去，然后……”康纳对着镜头分开了腿，沾着润滑的手指随意进出几下自己的小穴，就把产卵器的头部塞了进去。</p>
<p>满是疣状突起的柱身刚一进入，康纳就舒服地叫了出来，那些柔软的突起随着他塞入的动作碾过他体内的敏感点。然后，被卵撑开犹如结一般的部分来到了穴口，男孩深吸一口气，手指一捏一松，海尔森眼睁睁地看着柱体就跟活物似地一动，那颗卵滑进了康纳的体内。</p>
<p>即便有了心理准备，康纳还是被突如其来的快感逼出了尖叫。结实的圆润卵球被产进男孩温暖的体内，撑开他的肠道去跟之前的那颗卵回合。</p>
<p>“哈、唔唔。”康纳眼神有些涣散，虽然卵并不是特别大，但堆积在一起的感觉就仿佛他真的被某种异型生物下了种，互相推挤着，撞着他的前列腺。</p>
<p>“Well,well,well.”</p>
<p>海尔森实在想不出什么词汇来形容他现在的心情，只恨为何科技不能发达到他能穿过屏幕自己来操作那根产卵器。</p>
<p>产下两颗卵后康纳又抓着产卵器抽插几下，满脸潮红地对着镜头：“就是几颗无害的布丁。”他扯着底座把柱体拉出来，融化了的液体黏在上面，勾扯着几道丝。一颗卵似乎被带动滚到了穴口，企图跟随着柱体滑出，但康纳飞快地在柱体拔离的瞬间缩紧穴口，海尔森只来得及看见那深粉色的小口吐出点什么后又飞快地吃了回去。</p>
<p>嗓子越来越干，海尔森飞快地说了句：“等等。”找了个地方把自己的手机架了起来，海尔森自觉时间紧迫不能弄脏熨好的西装，花了一秒钟确认自己关好门也检查过没有被监控，他用最快速度脱掉裤子大大咧咧地坐回手机前。</p>
<p>“康纳。”他的声音比之前更哑了些，“你还能吃进去更多的。”</p>
<p>还抓着产卵器的男孩瞪大了眼睛：“我是来请求你帮我把之前放进去的卵弄出来的，可不是为了见缝插针给你表演色情秀！”</p>
<p>海尔森露出一脸得了吧，你就是这么计划的表情。“照我说的做，儿子，不然我回去后你的小屁股就要遭殃了。”</p>
<p>显然康纳乐于满足海尔森的要求，那根刚被拔出来的柱体飞快地又被他捅了回去，男孩发出一声长长的呻吟。康纳看起来非常喜欢被插到这根位置，身体轻微地颤抖起来，他忍不住又抓着底座快速地拔出插入。被玩弄开的穴口软肉被他突然粗暴的动作抽带得外翻出来，偏偏他又咬得紧，连一滴润滑都没有漏出来。</p>
<p>“康纳。”海尔森及时出言制止了康纳就靠这样把自己送上高潮，他又玩得忘乎所以了。“让我看看你能吃进去多少……”他的声音就像丝绒一般在康纳耳边响起，狼崽得得到教训他不能随便就挑起争斗，“Show me.”</p>
<p>原住民男孩把腿张成了大M型，硬得流水的阴茎搭在小腹上不受理会，他托起自己沉甸甸的囊袋，在屁股底下塞了个枕头。“好好数着老头，一会得全部弄出来。”他为这一场表演准备了很多卵，说实在，康纳自己也不清楚自己的极限在哪里，他也就在给海尔森拨电话前试玩过一次。</p>
<p>一颗蛋被送进了产卵器，康纳没有停下，又往里塞了一颗。海尔森再次赞美了科技，他能清清楚楚地看着前一颗蛋被后一颗蛋顶着往前挤，产卵器的柱身就如图某种外星触手一样，一截一截地膨胀鼓起，在康纳推入第三颗后，第一颗蛋恰恰好卡在了穴口的位置，如同结一般把他的穴口撑开。</p>
<p>康纳一直在不停地小声呻吟，被卵撑开的感觉很好，下一刻就进到他肚子里的感觉更妙，就如同上瘾一般他的手不停地往那里面塞人造卵。“它们进得好深。”康纳不太敢用力呼吸，一颗接一颗的蛋撑得他有点胀，这不难受，只是身体本能地惧怕风险。</p>
<p>“我帮你记着数呢，才进去了4颗。”海尔森鼓励他道，“你这个坏孩子准备了多少嗯？”</p>
<p>“……整整冻了两个冰格。”康纳诚实地回答，“但是绝对不可能全吃下去的！！”</p>
<p>“告诉我现在你感觉疼吗？”</p>
<p>“不。”他们对话的时间康纳又推进去一颗卵，也不知道是压过那块软肉激得他浑身抽搐。搭在小腹上的阴茎反抗着重力跳起来，在空中抖了抖，从头部流出几滴清液。“唔——”男孩放开产卵器，双手握住自己的阴茎上下撸动。穴口一张一合，把穴口含着的伪装成触手的假阳具一点一点地向外推挤。</p>
<p>“它要掉出来了，康纳，把它放回去。”</p>
<p>康纳不满地腾出一只手抵住产卵器的底部，制止了它完全滑脱的命运。男孩淫乱地一边用产卵器插自己一边自渎，但这样，他哪里都无法得到满足，又或者说，两者他都能得到抚慰。</p>
<p>海尔森饶有兴致地看着康纳卡在不上不下的位置挣扎，自己的手慢吞吞地放在阴茎上滑动。“再吃进去一颗，然后我就允许你把它们生出来。”</p>
<p>“哦……！”康纳用了几秒钟才反应过来海尔森的用词，脑海中浮现出更多色情的联想。“你想让我为你生孩子吗，爸爸？”小恶魔喘着气撑起身，刚才放进他屁股里的卵把他的肚子撑起了一个小小的弧度。他的屁股抬高了一点，开始前后摆动，就像骑在触手上一样，努力想靠操自己后面达到高潮。</p>
<p>因为体位的变化，在康纳体内的那些蛋们都微微下坠，又由着柱体的插入被顶起。现在它们就在康纳的体内乱撞，男孩漂亮的肌肉在微不可察地轻颤，每当有卵碾压过他的前列腺他就猛地颤抖一下。</p>
<p>“放进去。”海尔森的命令不容拒绝。</p>
<p>康纳瘪着嘴停下动作，他不乐意真的惹海尔森生气。狼崽子讨好地拉开自己的腿好让老狼看清楚他怎么吃下最后的一颗蛋。他捏着产卵器的底部，像挤奶一样，用手指推挤着，把柱体内的那颗卵“产”到自己的肠道里。</p>
<p>“咕噜。”海尔森吞口水的声音如实地传到康纳的耳朵里，年轻人抽出时间嘲笑了他一声，然后在最后一颗卵滑进他的屁股后迅速地抽出产卵器扔到一旁。</p>
<p>“我含不住了。”康纳用手挡着穴口，一颗蛋正卡在那颤颤巍巍地想要出来。私自把它们生出来的话，海尔森肯定会找借口让他再吃进去一遍，康纳深知自己老父亲的作风，用手指把探出头的蛋推了回去。“它们撑得我又胀又疼！父亲，看够了就让我把它们弄出来。”</p>
<p>海尔森狠狠地撸了自己两把才开口：“好吧，孩子，小心地把它们一个一个地生下来。”他补充了一句，“趴过去，把屁股掰开，慢慢来。”</p>
<p>“承认吧，你就是个变态的色老头。”康纳撇撇嘴照做了，他分开腿趴跪在枕头上，两手绕到自己的身后，拉开自己的穴口，微微用力一颗透明的蛋就从发红的软肉里挤了出来，只在最粗的地方卡顿了那么一小会，蛋便被康纳“生”了下来。由于着一颗刚放进体内不久，并没怎么被体温融化，但黏着康纳体液落下的过程仍旧叫海尔森看得诡异又兴奋。</p>
<p>康纳在第一颗蛋完全掉出去时双腿颤栗，差点跪不牢往边上晃了晃。“哈嘶……”他不满的低吟惹得海尔森笑出了声。</p>
<p>“很爽嗯？”</p>
<p>“哈…是的，臭老头你下次也试试就知道了。”</p>
<p>“攒着点力气，我的小孕妇。”海尔森恶劣地为他下流的想法加码，“你喜欢爸爸把你操到失禁，对不对？”</p>
<p>“闭嘴！”康纳回头瞪了一眼，眼角通红满脸写着渴望，无言地控诉海尔森为什么此刻不在此地。</p>
<p>接着康纳排出了第二颗和第三颗，未融化的卵排出来比较容易，也是因为他真的被塞得太满了，肚子里盛不下的部分就轻易地生出来。每一颗卵掉落到床单上，康纳的阴茎就跟着向上抖，饥渴地敲打自己的小腹。</p>
<p>接下来的那颗并没有那么顺利，被体温融化了外壳变得黏腻的卵像真的附着在康纳的肠肉上，他得用两手的食指和中指把穴口扯得更开，然后用上排泄的力气才把它挤到穴口边上。然而，似乎有其他的卵滚过康纳的敏感点，男孩打了个哆嗦它又缩了回去。“呼……”康纳轻喘了一声，融化了外层的着实黏糊，他需要用更大的力气才能把它挤出去。深吸了一口气，慢慢放松自己的括约肌。</p>
<p>落在海尔森眼里，一颗透明的蛋就在儿子漂亮的屁股中间吞吞吐吐。最过分的一次它都已经掉出来了快有一半了，就在他期待它完全脱出好让他欣赏康纳瑟缩的后穴时，男孩仿佛恶作剧一般把它又吃了回去。 海尔森懊恼地低吼，“康纳！”老狼感觉自己被捉弄了。</p>
<p>“唔、我不是……啊……”康纳无法解释它被推到一半时，他憋着的一口气突然泻掉了，蛋重新滑入肠道径直撞向他的前列腺，他能稳稳地趴在原地已经很不容易了。康纳现在敏感极了，融化的蛋的表面凹凸不平摩擦着他的肠壁，他甚至觉得自己拉开穴口的指腹过于粗糙了，身下的床单扎得生疼。狼崽干脆把上半身贴到了床单上，一前一后地在床单上摩擦起自己的乳头。</p>
<p>“My boy……”海尔森惊叹康纳的柔韧性，不由自主地把自己的老二往拳头里送了好几次。“你做得很好。”海尔森目不转睛地盯着屏幕，狼崽子哼哼唧唧了好一阵子终于把那颗折磨了他们许久的蛋排了出来。</p>
<p>这一回合康纳消耗了不少体力，更重要的是快感已经堆积得老高，他迫不及待地想要射出来舒缓一下。“帮帮我，爸爸。”他把脸埋进床单，呜咽地求海尔森伸以援手，他自己的双手被困在屁股上，他希望有人能照顾一下他的阴茎。</p>
<p>“还不到时候，孩子，你得靠自己。”海尔森的双手都放到了自己的阴茎上，幻想自己现在正贴在康纳的屁股上摩擦。</p>
<p>年轻的男孩终于忍不住塌下腰，在床单上耸动，一上一下的细腰还有抓着自己屁股发白的手指，哪一角度都令人血脉喷张。当然，床单无法满足康纳，狼崽无助地磨了好几下后才绝望地发现这一点。“爸爸。”他又喊了一声。</p>
<p>海尔森没看见他的脸，但这无助的声音激起了他的保护欲。“好吧，转过来靠在床头，你可以一边摸你的老二一边把蛋生出来。”</p>
<p>康纳如蒙大赦地翻坐起来，眼睛狡黠地眨了眨，把镜头拉得更近直接对准了自己的下半身。他往自己身后放了一个枕头，曲起腿，一颗汗珠沿着他性感的大腿内侧滚落。</p>
<p>海尔森看着屏幕上近距离放大的漂亮阴茎，还有更加清晰的穴口骂了一声：“小荡妇。”</p>
<p>“你教的，Daddy.”</p>
<p>不用猜，海尔森知道康纳现在的表情多么的诱人，这坏孩子一定半吐着舌头，无意识地舔着他的虎牙，眼神涣散就等他被送上高潮。</p>
<p>换了姿势之后，康纳腾出了一只手圈住老二，肚子里的蛋往下坠要命地堆在一起压着他的前列腺。康纳把两根手指塞进了黏糊糊的肉穴，剪刀状打开撑出一个小口，让海尔森清楚地看见里面的软肉和冒头的半透明蛋。</p>
<p>润滑液和粘液从微微开阖的肉洞缓缓流了出来，就像被狠狠操过射了一肚子精液，“爸爸，你在我肚子里放了弟弟还是妹妹？”康纳撑着穴口往下压了压，让那波液体流得更多了。海尔森保证即便他之前真的射过康纳一肚子也没有此刻所见的色情。</p>
<p>“操。”海尔森加快了撸动的速度，“你最好保证那是我的种。”</p>
<p>“哈、啊—啊——”康纳抓住自己阴茎根部向上挤，放在屁股里的手指同样快速地进出按压敲打自己的肠肉。“我的手指碰到了它，唔，它好热……啊……”他所有的注意力都聚在了下半身上，脚趾蜷缩着抓着床单，挣扎沁出一声薄汗，给他漂亮的皮肤又添了一层金箔。沉浸在快感之中的康纳忽地停下了一切声音，绷起肌肉，海尔森只能看见他的后穴忽然绞紧然后他猛地拔出自己的手指，一股精液突然射了出来。可怜的穴口一张一缩，红嫩的穴肉在高潮时不受控制地蠕动吞吐，两颗融化变小了不少的蛋争先恐后地掉了出来。仿佛失禁的快感把康纳送上了一波新的高峰，他全身颤抖着依旧没忘挤着自己的龟头又压榨出两股精液。</p>
<p>高潮后的康纳躺在床上大口地喘气，再也撑不住自己的腿平放了下来，下面的床单晕出一团糟糕的深色。</p>
<p>跟被爸爸操怀孕的小婊子一样。海尔森脑海里冒出了这句话，眼睛盯着屏幕恨不得把这个小荡妇拉到怀里狠狠再操上一遍。“别忘了你肚子里还有颗蛋。”他哑着嗓子提醒。</p>
<p>“哦不……”康纳的手在自己的肚子上揉压，企图用这样的方法把肚子里剩下的卵都给排出去。“它们太深了，我弄不出来。”</p>
<p>“蹲起来。”海尔森舔了舔嘴唇，“据说这样生孩子比较能用得上力。”</p>
<p>康纳听完身体又热了起来，他已经能想象到这是一个多么奇怪又色情的姿势了，微妙的亵渎的快感涌了上来。</p>
<p>“把腿分开。”</p>
<p>康纳照做了，刚高潮后的腿软绵得像棉花，他试了两次才在镜头前蹲着把腿分开。这个姿势很难保持平衡，可他是经过训练的刺客，他蹲在鸟瞰点时就是用的这个姿势。</p>
<p>镜头依旧只对准着康纳的下半身，他的脚尖微微踮起，一只手绕到了自己的身后拉开了一侧的臀瓣。康纳庆幸海尔森看不见他的脸，他此刻脸红得快烧起来了，这不仅是产卵表演了，他甚至会想到，以后他蹲上鸟瞰点都会不由自主地想到这一幕，相信海尔森也会。</p>
<p>一颗小了非常多的蛋慢慢从穴口里挤了出来，但是由于它在康纳体内待得过久，融化的粘液先于本体滴滴答答地从后穴落下。那种感觉很难形容，康纳被激起了一声鸡皮疙瘩，他的括约肌被强制打开——他主动的“被强制”——他很想合拢双腿，可惜海尔森不会允许，他也舍不得丢弃这种快感。他刚射过的阴茎可怜兮兮地一颤一颤，聚集的快感令他又想吐出点什么。</p>
<p>海尔森即便现在看不清他穴口的情况，也知道狼崽子高潮后不断抽搐收缩的后穴会把人的脑子都吃掉，他决定今晚就起程回去，让自己的老二在小狼崽的漂亮屁股里好好地爽一爽。</p>
<p>尽管康纳非常努力，但最后那颗蛋就是排不出来，再最宽的地方想通过括约肌时，他就下意识地把蛋吞了回去。毫无防备的，那颗被吞回的卵狠狠地撞在了他的前列腺上，他的甬道不受控制地瑟缩起来，压着那颗卵把它吃得更深。</p>
<p>“可怜的小东西。”海尔森强装淡然的声音响起，“我只能再给你五分钟了。如果你还没办法把那颗在你身体里不知呆了多久的蛋弄出来，我就只能帮你打911……到时候你的小屁股可就会出现在新闻上。”</p>
<p>康纳发出威胁的低吼，他猜不准海尔森说的是真的还是假的，他不能让那个真的发生。小狼泛红的穴口微微地张开，但是蛋没有再一次落到穴口，他刚才把它吞得太深了，空洞的穴口只能在空气中可怜地收缩吮吸。他的腿因为快感有些颤抖，只能伸出一只手扶住墙保持平衡——他的导师会很失望他被一颗在体内的小东西折磨就无法保持优雅的姿势。他无法控制地急促喘息着，高潮后的余韵鞭挞着他，他着急想再一次登上高峰。</p>
<p>焦躁不安的狼崽重新张开自己的两指捅进屁股，引导那颗卵向外滑动。他的眼被泪水蒙住，有些痛苦地喘息着，“嗯、啊啊、啊！”蛋艰难地通过了括约肌，最粗的地方卡在穴口，康纳不敢大意，如果他不注意，这颗小东西又会滑回他的内部，带着空气的冰凉狠狠地碾过他的腺体烫得他一阵酥麻。</p>
<p>这似乎很不错。康纳几乎要被自己的相信说服了，想再一次把蛋吃回去。</p>
<p>“那些东西在你体内待久了并不好，康纳，把它弄出来。”</p>
<p>“呜呜……”狼崽子不得不在老狼的威胁下放弃了取乐，不舍地把深埋在体内的最后一枚卵就这么挤出了体外。被撑得通红的小穴再次紧缩成一个狭窄的小口，半软的前端倔强地又吐出一股透明的液体，康纳再也撑不住摔倒在床上，任由自己的身体被快感征服，在镜头下抽搐颤抖。他一点也不想管自己还在直播中，手随意地超海尔森摆了摆，又懒懒地握住自己的老二撸起来。</p>
<p>海尔森射在了自己的掌心，恋恋不舍地看了又看躺在床上可口美味的男孩。可是谢伊已经敲响了他的房门，他只能匆匆忙忙地丢下一句“在家等我”关掉了手机。</p>
<p>“五分钟，谢伊。”</p>
<p>他已经想好了回去如何教训这个大胆的狼崽子了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>